Shadowed By Batman
by JeremieMcCary
Summary: Lets continue the story of me working with Batman.


Two years after my encounter with the Joker, my training is over. I know how to use every tool in my belt, every weapon in my arsenal. I am the sharpest shooter in Gotham. It feels good.

Now that I have graduated from Batman's training camp, I can fight crime on my own. Batman does like to keep watch while I work. He's got my back like I had his. Sometimes we even work together. Batman and Wheelie are still a team.

Lucious has made a few adjustments to my suit and chair. Now, instead of aiming with my eyes, I can now use my voice. My Nystagmus made that a priority. Because of my Optic Nerve Hypoplasia, sensors were added so I can hear where stairs and other obstacles are. I am still paralyzed, so my suit still comes out of my chair. The Wheel Mobile has made life a whole lot easier.

Thanks to the Joker incident, the Push kick got an upgrade. My boots and socks had trouble getting off and on in the past, so rockets were added so the bottoms would fly off instead. My enemy would still end up smelling my brainwashing feet, so that still works.

While by Batman's side, I have met all of his enemies. They are all twisted in so many ways. Bane nearly ripped my legs off, Penguin almost hacked into my chair's operating system, and Ivy nearly gave me the Kiss of Death. Luckily, I was only there as a destination so Batman could win. I would use my weapons and feet to try and distract them long enough for Batman to give them the knockout blow. Now, every villain knows my weakness. I am very ticklish. My fidgeting also distracted them. ADHD can be a big help.

One day, I was talking to Lexi, a great friend of mine and the family. She told me she was planning on bringing her family to Gotham to visit us! Boy, was I excited. She does not know I am Wheelie, yet. She has no idea that her best friend is a superhero. I hope I can tell her soon. That would be a great surprise for her. Now I just need to know when she is coming.

After a few months of planning, Lexi is finally on her way to Gotham. Her family is going to stay at the hottest hotel in the city. Let's just say their trip was an all expense paid surprise from Wayne Enterprises. They were even treated to a full buffet and spa service.

As midnight falls, I wake up to my phone ringing. It's Dawn, Lexi's Mom. Something is not right. Why would Dawn call instead of Lexi? "Jeremie, Lexi is missing. I just woke up to check on her, and she is gone!" What the fuck? "How could she have gone missing? What happened? Try not to panic and call the police. They will handle this." Time to get ready for work.

A few minutes later, Batman knocks on my door. I have been waiting for him to help me get dressed. "The Bat Signal is up. Time to go." Showtime.

As he got me ready, I told him about Dawn calling me about Lexi missing. I told him about our friendship and how we met in school when we were little. Then, Batman yawned. I guess he hasn't had his coffee yet. Maybe we can stop by Dutch Bros on our way. Lexi is waiting, probably scared to death. I must save her, wherever she is.

As we are on our way to Dutch Bros, penguin hacks into our intercom to give us a message. "Hello, Batman and new friend. I would like to interrupt your usual broadcast to bring you a message. I found your little friend here all alone in her own bed, and I decided to make her my own. She has a bomb strapped to her chair. I have hacked into the driver of her chair. I also have electrodes on her feet that will make her laugh as I drive her forward to her own death, and possibly the death of thousands of other people. Try to catch me if you can. I will be waiting." Suddenly, what used to be penguins face panned over to Lexi, trying to wiggle out of her restraints in her own chair. I noticed she was in her pajamas, barefoot. She did have electrodes attached onto steel plates of her chair. Her feet were on those steel plates. She cannot move her feet. This could electrocute her before she has the chance to laugh. I have to save her. Now we just need to figure out where she is. Batman jammed on the gas pedal, because he recognize the area. I heard her cry and yell for help as the video continues. She's petrified. She is stuck. She is in danger.

"She is on top of the Wayne Enterprises building," Batman says with a sad look on his face. Penguin is trying to destroy something both of us love. Batman loves Wayne Enterprises. I love Lexi. Penguin must be stopped.

Can you speak close to the Wayne Enterprises building, Batman opens the passenger side door to let me and then Wheel Mobile out. We are going to separate for a second and meet up at the top. I will get to the top first. Batman and I fist bumped as I flew out to the passenger side door.

As I drop in, I bring out my grand taser. "Let her go," I say. Penguin's face just got a little whiter. He steps back, and tries to hide the controller behind his back. He did not fool me. I land and wheel towards him, blades spinning. He trips on a crack on the roof, and the controller flies out of his hands and into my lap.

" what are you tripping about, short stuff? Afraid to see your plans foil before your very eyes? At least you can see." I see him struggle to his feet. It's time for my secret weapon. He is running towards me with a gun. My legs go up, the bottom of my shoes fly off sending him over so he smells my feet. His face goes blank as his memories leave him. He falls to the floor. " how does that smell?" I see a net grappling down from the Batmobile above me. It's Batman's turn to finish him off. No I can turn to Lexi. She's bleeding from scratches that cover her from head to toe. Penguin must have beat her up pretty bad. One look at her face and I see how scared she truly is. Then I remember the bomb strapped to her chair. I have to find a way to defuse it. I see there is an unlock button so I can get her out of her chair, but there is no button to stop the bomb. Lexi is screaming and crying in fear. " I am here, Lexi. I've got you." Her crying suddenly stops, which worries me. I look in her direction to see her looking straight at me. " Who are you, and how do you know my name?" She asks, with her voice shaking. All I want to do is jump out of my seat and hug her, but I can't. I cannot reveal my secret identity just yet. I how to introduce myself as Wheelie. "I'm Wheelie. I have known you for a long time." It's time for me to get her out of her chair. I have my chair scoop her up and put her in my lap, cradling her like a baby. Batman sends A couple grappling hooks down to attach to her old chair before carrying it far away to safety. Now, I am alone with her. I am so tempted to tell her everything, but I know I have to wait. I have to get her to safety first.

I start flying us back to her hotel. She is asking me so many questions about who I am, and it's hard to answer them all. I haven't been asked these questions like this yet. When we finally get back to the hotel, I see Dawn is waiting for us. Luckily, she has a spare wheelchair for Lexi. My chair gently lowers her into her new chair, and I smile at her and Dawn. Then, Dawn gasps. Is it something behind me? Is it something I did? I quickly spin to look behind me, and no one's there. I look back at Lexi and Dawn.

" your smile looks very familiar," Dan says. Fuck. Looks like she has figured me out. I pushed A button on the palm of my suit that folds my helmet back from my face. Now, they can see who I am. "Hi guys. It's me. It's Jeremie." Lexi is speechless, so I look at her and smile one more time before putting my helmet back on. " you guys have to promise me something. I need you to promise to not tell anyone who I am. Do you promise?" They nodded. My secret is safe with them. I was about to turn to leave when Lexi quietly cries out, " wait! I never got the chance to thank you." I gave her the biggest hug I could from my wheelchair. " you are very welcome. I will save you anytime you need it." Then, Lexi surprises me. She leans over and kisses my helmet. That was such a sweet gesture. I remove my helmet so I can kiss her before I left. We both say goodbye and that we love each other. Then, I get a message that Batman needs me at the Batcave as soon as possible. It's time to go over the mission and work out any snags that happened along the way. I hope I didn't mess up. I'm starting to panic a little bit.

When I get back to the Batcave, I see Batman, Alfred, and my family waiting for me. And, right next to the trees, sitting in her brand new wheelchair, is Lexi. Turns out, Batman brought her to the Batcave to celebrate the fact that I saved her. I am very happy. Now, I get to hug and kiss my wife and kids and give a long, passionate kiss to my best friend. All is good in the world for now.

The end


End file.
